Zrozen z nenávisti a stínu
by Callisto Le Fay
Summary: Harry vypije lektvar, který zamíchá s jeho genetikou. Jako syn Krona a Gaiy se stává bohem. K tomu poprvé za několik tisíciletí promluví jeden z Titánů - Nyx - a vysloví proroctví. A nakonec náš mladý bůh narazí na tábor polobohů. Ignoruje římské bohy a tábor. Příběh začíná současně se Zlodějem blesku. SLASH Harry/Hádes/? inteligentní!harry bůh!harry
1. Chapter 1

.

Zrodí se z nenávisti a stínu

Bude vládnout těm kteří vládnou

Buď zničí nebo bude chřadnout

On nad prvotní povstane

Provždy zničí po moci toužícího

Moře, podsvětí i nebe skloní se jeho vůli

Nebo bude zničeno

Pán bude otrokovi otrokem

Bílý havran klesá k obloze

Plyšový medvídek pohltil jeho slzy


	2. Syn prvotní

Nevlastním autorská práva na Harryho Pottera nebo Percyho Jacksona. Ačkoliv bych chtěla.

* * *

Kapitola první: Syn prvotní

Skoro čtrnáctiletý Harry Potter hladověl. Byly to dva týdny, co ho strýc Vernon vyhodil z domu díky incidentu, kdy se Harry neovládl a vše v kuchyni - včetně samotného Vernona - začalo vířit vzduchem, a on od té domy měl jen nějaké zbytky, co se povalovaly na lavičce v parku. Teď se choulil u zdi panelového bytu v zapadlé uličce vedle popelnic. Neměl u sebe nic. Ani hůlku, ani neviditelný plášť, ani Kulový blesk. Kvůli Dudleymu dokonce ani Hedviku, která je zavřena někde na chovatelské stanici, protože se s ní chlubil kamarádovi, jehož matka je posedlá pomocí zvířatům.

V zoufalé snaze zvednout se, aby se podíval do odpadků, jestli by v nich nenašel něco, co by se dalo jíst, šátral rukama ve špíně na zemi kolem sebe. Jeho prsty nahmataly malou skleněnou lahvičku. Otevřel oči. V lavičce se v proudech mísila tmavě modrá a fialková hustá tekutina, v níž se třpytily odlesky jako hvězdy na nočním nebi. Tmavě modrý lektvar.. Jeho mysl už nebyla jasná, když si lahvičku přiložil ke rtům a vypil ji v naději, že to snad bude vyživující lektvar nebo něco podobného. Hned poté upadl do bezvědomí.

Možná bohužel, možná bohudík to byl nově zkoušený lektvar tzv. Nové začátky. Experimentovalo se s ním na dobrovolnících, kteří už neměli co ztratit, většinou díky své "rodině". O lektvaru se nedalo říct, že by byl nějak nebezpečný - to jen jeho výsledky mohly být. Nové začátky vás zbavily genetické výbavy po rodičích a zcela náhodně vybraly jedno ženské myslící pohlaví a jedno mužské myslící pohlaví. Nemusel to být člověk. Mohlo to být cokoliv s inteligencí člověka a vyšší. Mohli jste se stát napůl kentaurem a napůl vlkodlakem. S druhy si lektvar hlavu nelámal.

Harry začal vydávat tlumené bílé světlo, jak se jeho tělo přizpůsobovalo novým genům. Jeho vlasy přestaly být jako vrabčí hnízdo, i když zůstaly v lehce chaotickém stavu. Kůže dříve opálená díky pracím na zahradě a famfrpálu zbledla. Nezdravě vyhublé tělo získalo trochu svalové hmoty. A krásné smaragdové oči proměnily barvu na ledově modrou.

Zrodil se syn Krona a Gaiy.

Bůh prostoru, času a zvuku.


	3. Prostor, čas a zvuk

Nemám žádná autorská práva na Harryho Pottera nebo jeho svět. Všechny je má J. K. Rowling. Nevlastním ani Percyho Jacksona nebo jeho svět. Vlastní ho Rick Riordan. Kdybyste slyšeli, že mi ho chtějí odprodat, upozorněte mě v komentech.

* * *

_V minulé kapitole:_

_Harry začal vydávat tlumené bílé světlo, jak se jeho tělo přizpůsobovalo novým genům. Jeho vlasy přestaly být jako vrabčí hnízdo, i když zůstaly v lehce chaotickém stavu. Kůže dříve opálená díky pracím na zahradě a famfrpálu zbledla. Nezdravě vyhublé tělo získalo trochu svalové hmoty. A krásné smaragdové oči proměnily barvu na ledově modrou._

_Zrodil se syn Krona a Gaiy._

_Bůh prostoru, času a zvuku._

* * *

Kapitola druhá: Prostor, čas a zvuk

Harry se probudil a cítil. Najednou nebyl jen on, neboť on začal být vším a vše začalo být jím. Bylo to, jakoby ho doteď drželi uprostřed mlhy - slepého, hluchého, necitlivého. Jakoby teprv teď procitl a byl schopen vidět, slyšet, cítit. Zahodil kulaté, izolepou slepované brýle - teď je nepotřeboval a navíc je stejně nikdy neměl rád.

Harry zívl a protáhl se. Další, co si uvědomil, bylo, že po dvou týdnech zase neměl hlad. Rozhodně se necítil být nasycen, ne, bylo to spíš, jako kdybyste nedodávali jídlo organismu tak dlouho, dokud by se nenaučil obejít se bez živin.

Vstal, ale ihned se musel opřít o zeď, neboť jeho vize se nakrátko rozmazala. Bylo těžké být sám sebou a zároveň zemí, ze které vstával. Všude kolem byla energie - ne magie, ale jeho energie, on sám. Zkusil stáhnout svoje vědomí zpět k sobě do hlavy. Zkoušel to znova a znova než se mu to asi naposedmé podařilo.

Původní pocit všeho vystřídalo něco jiného. Být a nebýt. Vědět a nevědět. Už nebyl maličké smítko ve vesmíru jako dříve, ani celý vesmír jako před chvílí. Teď byl spíš jakýmsi přetrvávajícím pocitem něčeho .. jiného. Tady na tomhle místě, ale vždy - v dávné minulosti, před měsícem, před minutou, teď, za minutu, za týden, za rok, daleko v budoucnosti. Viděl věci, co dlouho zůstávaly neviděné, a věci, jenž zatím neměly být viděny. Začínal se cítit podivně malátný a pokusil se soustředit na své teď. Šlo to mnohem lépe, než stáhnout své vědomí z prostoru, a tak už po pár vteřinách opět stál a namáhavě lapal po dechu.

Vymrštily se mu ruce a zacpal si uši, v nichž mu zněl tlumený šum, ve kterém dokázal jasně rozlišit hlasy - vysoké i hluboké, dospělé i dětské, hlas na vrcholu extáze i v příšerné bolesti, melodie - hořké klavírní skladby, z mobilu poslouchaný heavy metal i táhlé tóny houslí, a zvuky nevydávané člověkem - motor auta, skřípání dveří, kočičí mňoukání i ťukání do klávesnice. Kolébal se ze strany na stranu, než se hluk alespoň částečně uklidnil.

"Hej dítě, vypadni od těch popelnic!" přerušil mlhu podrážděný hlas popeláře, který ale Harry v tu chvíli nesmírně uvítal. Vytáhl ho totiž z nesnesitelného oparu zvuků, ve kterém byl uvězněn.

"Ano pane." odpověděl brunátnému muži a unaveně se odploužil o několik metrů dál, kde ulička protínala hlavní ulici. Přestože se vzbudil asi před hodinou, sesul se po zdi k zemi a usnul.


End file.
